chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sienna Best
Sienna Alyse Best is a character used by Lowri in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. She is a werewolf and a member of the Guard. She is 20 years old. She belongs to no real pack, but is the younger sister of Kitty and Ash. She has imprinted upon and is engaged to Robert Firelock, and they have one son, Tavis Best. Appearance Like her siblings, Sienna is of Native American ethnicity. She is slightly taller and more powerfully built than Kitty. Her hair is dark and curling, and her eyes are dark. As a wolf she is rangy and her fur is a pale brown. Personality Sienna is fierce and passionate and highly emotional. Even though she's the youngest of the 3 siblings, she often acts like the oldest, being very protective of her siblings and usually taking care of them and leading them. She is the one who is most visibly hurt by the deaths of their former pack, and the one who most obviously misses them. Abilities As a werewolf, Sienna can transform into a powerful wolf, and she has improved speed, strength and senses. These are greatest in her wereform, but she possesses them even in human form. She can communicate telepathically with her siblings, and can sense other supernatural beings. She heals rapidly, and is immortal and frozen in time while she still shifts. She also has the unique ability of Age Alteration. She can use this to alter the physical age and ageing rate of any living thing. It can be used to kill an immortal, by forcing them to rapidly age until they are dust. Family, Pack & Relationships The only members of Sienna's original family who have been introduced or mentioned are her siblings Kitty and Ash. The 3 of them first shifted at the same time and joined the same pack. This pack was effectively destroyed by hunters, and after this they chose to join the Guard instead of continuing and choosing a new Alpha. They thus now have no real pack, but can still communicate together telepathically. Sienna had no known partner originally, but she has imprinted upon Robert Firelock and they have been a couple for several years now. They are newly engaged and have a son, Tavis Best. She also has a sister in law, Ariana Crinamorte, a nephew, Mick, 2 nieces, Caterina and Rosa, a nephew in law, Ethan, a great-nephew, Nickolas, and 2 great-nieces, Molly and Loretta. All of these are related to her through her brother. History Sienna first phased at the exact same moment that her brother and sister did, and they all joined the pre-existing local pack. However, this pack was killed by hunters a few years afterwards, leaving the 3 siblings as the sole survivors. It was originally Sienna's idea to join the Firelock Coven Guard. A few days after joining, she was on patrol in the grounds when she encountered an enemy vampire named Jennifer, and manifested her ability, which reduced the woman to dust. Over the next few weeks and months, she practised the new ability until she had control over it. She also met Robert Firelock after his recreation, and immediately imprinted upon him. A year later, she became unknowingly pregnant with Tavis, but he had manifested and time travelled to the future before she was ever aware of her pregnancy. She and Robert then met their son when he time travelled back to save Tannith, and he chose to remain with their family all living in present time. A year afterwards, Robert proposed to her. However, she refused him, fearful over the idea of joining the ruling royal family thus, and she ran away as she sensed how much the rejection had hurt her imprint. Before she could return, she was captured and abducted by an enemy coven. She was held captive for months before she realised a way to save herself, and accelerated her own age until she'd given birth to her son, then asked the infant Tavis to time travel them both away to safety. Arriving a few weeks in the future, she soon learned that in the meantime, her imprint had tried to rescue her and had been killed in the attempt. She was distraught until Tavis realised that he could take her back in time to save Robert. They did this successfully. Sienna also asked Robert to propose to her again and this time she accepted. Etymology Sienna is an Italian name which refers to a reddish-orange brown colour. It has little significance to her. Her nickname Si is also a Chinese male name meaning "he who thinks", and her other nickname Sisi can mean "God is my vow", "blind" or "Sunday born", but none of these are intentional, since the nicknames are merely abbreviations of her name. Her middle name, Alyse, is French and means "of noble kind". Her surname, Best, means "greatest, best". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Werewolves